Niña grande
by RociFri
Summary: Se miró al espejo, contenta por el resultado. Definitivamente, Ino Yamanaka ya era una niña grande.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 **Viñeta**

* * *

 **.**

 **Niña grande**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

23 de septiembre, 8:00 a.m.

Ese día se levantó muy temprano, las niñas grandes se despertaban a primera hora. Buscó su ropa y se duchó ella solita, porque las niñas grandes se bañaban sin ayuda. Luego, desenredó su cabello dorado con cuidado, las niñas grandes se sabían peinar solas. Tomó el lápiz labial que le quitó a su madre y se pintó los labios, porque las niñas grandes se maquillaban.

Se miró al espejo, contenta por el resultado. Definitivamente, Ino Yamanaka ya era una niña grande.

Corrió con entusiasmo a la habitación de sus padres para despertarlos, pero al ver que seguían dormidos, tuvo la grandiosa idea de salir de la casa sin decirles nada. Las niñas grandes no pedían permiso.

Pensó que probablemente se preocuparían si no la encontraban en casa; como ya era grande, ella ya sabía escribir, así que les dejó una nota escrita con crayón morado en un trozo de papel que encontró por ahí: _"estOy en el baRqe"._

Como ya era grande, supuso que sus padres entenderían a la perfección su letra gruesa y poco definida, con la cual quería avisar que se encontraba en el parque.

Caminó por las calles, muy feliz por recibir los primeros rayos del sol en su rostro. A lo lejos observó a una joven, pero muy hermosa, Kurenai que coqueteaba con un hombre llamado Asuma. Ino enrojeció por felicidad, ella quería ser así: coqueta y encantadora.

Trató de moverse con más elegancia, meneando sus caderas para verse bella, porque las niñas grandes caminaban así.

Cuando llegó al parque sonrió ampliamente al notar al niño de sus sueños. Como cada domingo, Ino sabía que Sasuke Uchiha iba allí por la mañana con sus padres.

Se acercó a él, acariciando su propio cabello corto, presumida.

—Hola, Sasuke.

El chico la miró y en seguida enarcó una ceja. No dijo nada.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños —dijo con una enorme felicidad.

El aludido no pudo apartar la mirada de ella, e Ino imaginó que había conseguido conquistarlo.

—¿Sabes qué quiero de regalo?

Sasuke negó en silencio, observándola fijamente, sin perder ningún detalle de su rostro.

—Un besito —sonrojó—. Un besito tuyo.

Sasuke ensombreció sus ojos con horror e instintivamente se apartó.

—No quiero —dijo, interponiendo sus manos a su cara.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿no soy hermosa?

El chico la miró de nuevo y volvió a negar.

—Eres muy fea.

Ino comenzó a sollozar.

—Tu cabello está horrendo —señaló la coleta chueca y caída, que hace minutos Ino había peinado con tanto esfuerzo—, y parece que tienes sangre en toda tu boca…

Ino lloró fuerte, dejando escapar lágrimas regordetas.

Sasuke se inquietó un poco ante el llanto, más porque el ruido estaba provocando que sus padres se aproximaran a la escena. Seguramente lo regañarían por hacerla llorar, y su mamá lo castigaría una semana sin ver el programa de "Timmy el oso bailarín".

—No llores, Ino.

Trató de consolarla en vano, pero ella parecía llorar más fuerte.

Ansioso no tuvo otra opción. Sorpresivamente le besó la mejilla izquierda, quedando varios segundos pegado a ésta.

Inmediatamente el llanto cesó y fue sustituido por una risa suave por parte de la chica.

¿Es qué Ino nunca dejaba de ser escandalosa?

Sonrojados los dos, se separaron cuando escucharon a los padres de la susodicha gritarle con apuro.

—¡Princesa nunca me hagas esto! —lloriqueó el hombre, más tranquilo, abrazándola con recelo.

—Cariño, nos tenías muy preocupados. Nunca vuelvas a salir así de casa —la madre de Ino se les unió al abrazo.

Ella elevó sus cejas, incrédula.

—Pero yo ya soy una niña grande. Hoy cumplí cinco.

Los padres bajaron la vista para contemplarla, luciendo un peinado mal hecho y su boca llena de labial por todo alrededor. Ellos no hicieron otra cosa más que reír suavemente.

—Sí, ya eres toda una niña grande —dijo su madre—. Vayamos a casa para celebrar tu fiesta.

—Sí… y si ese niño te sigue causando más problemas, sólo dímelo, princesa. Papá lo arreglará —le dedicó una mirada fulminante al pequeño Sasuke Uchiha.

Aunque no quisiera, Inoichi tenía que aceptar que su niña crecía.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

N/A:

Sólo queda decir que es un auto regalo para mí :)

A pesar de que mi cumpleaños es el 4, mi padre me despertó desde muy temprano hoy para cantarme, jaja.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
